


Stay with me

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never felt quite like this, quite so like I belong somewhere as I do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

_Stay._

You almost don’t notice the tremor in his voice, not unless you know him well. But I, I who know him best of all hear it and it stops me in my tracks. For a moment our breaths are the only sound in the room, then I sigh and turn back to him.

“Are you sure? Really sure?”

If he hesitates even a little I will go and we will never speak of this.

He doesn’t speak, only looks at me with wide eyes and finally, after what seems like an eternity nods, and never taking his eyes off me pulls the faded tshirt over his head.

I don’t remember falling asleep but morning finds us tangled in the sheets of his too-small bed, his arm wound tight around my waist. I have never felt quite like this, quite so like I belong somewhere as I do with him. It’s the first time, for me as much as for him, but I won’t let it be the last. I promise.


End file.
